Mayor que la Oscuridad
by Carito357
Summary: ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué son los viejos hábitos y mañas, para el soberano absoluto del Mundo Oscuro?


**_"Mayor que la Oscuridad"_**

**Disclaimer:** ¡A que ustedes no lo adivinaban! Los personajes de _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX _pertenecen a su creador Naoyuki Kageyama —según me informó Wikipedia esta mañana— y a los productores de la serie, que son muchos y sinceramente no entendí bien qué hacía cada uno. Lo único de mi autoría en este escrito es la trama y el tiempo ocupado en hacerlo cuando en su lugar debía dormir. Una sorpresa, ¿no?

**Nota de la Autora:** ¡Por el amor de Hello Kitty! (?) Éste es el fanfic que más rápido y corto he hecho. ¡No pasa de las setecientas palabras como tal! Pero bueno, tomó tres madrugadas de escritura y todo un día para el título.

Si de casualidad alguien siente las ganas inexplicables de enviar un review ¡adelante! No lo detendré. Es más, estudios recientes han comprobado que es un tratamiento eficaz contra el estrés, las caries y las melodías pegajosas de Barney.

¿Cómo? No tengo ni idea, yo sólo invento cosas, pero apuesto a que nadie querría tener las canciones de un dinosaurio morado en la cabeza todo el día, ¿verdad?

**_ Capítulo único.**

Igual que todas las mañanas a esa hora, al despertar, debía levantarse.

Así era su rutina.

Aunque desde su llegada al Mundo Oscuro junto a sus antiguos amigos, y su trasformación en Rey Supremo las cosas habían cambiado un poco, aquella parte de su vida no.

Si bien en lugar de los azules y despejados cielos de la Academia de Duelos, ese mundo era apenas iluminado por un cometa alimentado de almas de criaturas vivas. Y en lugar de escuchar las voces de sus compañeros rogándole que se levantara para no llegar atrasado a clases, o a ese maligno despertador azul que Sho le regaló en Navidad, en su habitación del castillo solamente le acompañaba el silencio.

El despertador debía de considerarse afortunado de no haber viajado con los demás entre dimensiones, pues de estar ahí, seguro que Haou lo hubiese mandado a volar contra la pared más cercana apenas perturbara su sueño.

Y es que cualquier rey odia que lo interrumpan.

Especialmente en las mañanas.

Nada había variado desde la construcción del palacio que ahora habitaba: todos los días, a esa hora, levantarse. El resto del tiempo lo invertiría en invadir una que otra aldea, conseguir más energía de duelo para la carta Súper Fusión y, finalmente, volver al castillo junto a su ejército a descansar.

Pero, algo había cambiado ese día.

Simplemente el líder, gobernante y soberano supremo de esa dimensión...

No tenía ganas de levantarse.

Quizá era a causa de la curiosa pereza que lo invadía, o del condenado ambiente frío que lo obligaba a refugiarse en la calidez de sus sábanas. En ese momento poco importaba, ya que siento Judai o trasformado en Haou, _odiaba_ las mañanas.

¿Alguna razón en específico por lo que toda actividad debía iniciarse _precisamente_ a esa hora? Que él estuviese enterado, los monstruos no eran más fuertes de día que de noche, así que realmente eso no afectaría las batallas.

Los horarios podían irse a las estrellas, ¡él era un rey!

No tenía por qué seguirlos.

Con esa nueva resolución en mente, el muchacho de ojos dorados se cobijó nuevamente en el mullido colchón donde yacía. Y ahogando un bostezo que amenazaba con salir, regresó a dormir.

Después de todo, tampoco había algo importante que debiese hacer ese día.

* * *

—Hmm... esto no me gusta —murmuró Edo, cerrando los ojos con expresión preocupada—. Está demasiado tranquilo.

—¿Crees que pueda ser una trampa? —preguntó O'brien observando cauteloso a su alrededor. A unos diez metros delante de su posición, un ejército completo de monstruos con armaduras oscuras permanecían sin hacer movimientos—. ¡Oigan! —gritó llamando su atención—, ¡¿cuánto más tardará ese rey suyo en aparecer?! ¡Llevamos más de una hora aquí!

—¡Silencio! Seguro que... ¡ya debe estar en camino! —exclamó en respuesta el aparente general de las tropas—. Él no suele faltar a los enfrentamientos.

Varios monstruos detrás hicieron comentarios a favor.

—Y si... —la figura de Ojama amarillo se manifestó cerca de los duelistas— ¿solamente se quedó dormido?

Un profundo silencio se instaló en el lugar.

—Pues... eso se escucha como... algo que el viejo Judai haría...

—¡N-no se atrevan a decir tal blasfemia del rey! —rugió uno de los monstruos, alzando amenazante una espada—. ¡Él no sería capaz de...

—Disculpe, señor —interrumpió una aguda voz al general. El dueño no era más que un ser pequeño semejante a un duende marrón, llevaba un papel entre manos—. Su majestad Haou manda a decir que le importa un reverendo nabo si la batalla de hoy se realiza ahora o no. Y advierte que cualquiera que ose despertarlo será empalado seis veces antes de ser enviado a las estrellas.

Los monstruos presentes tragaron duramente saliva—. Eso se escucha... como algo que el rey Haou haría...

—Entonces... ¿Judai no vendrá? —musitó Sho levemente impresionado.

—No debes sorprenderte —habló Ryo a su lado, manteniendo los brazos cruzados—. Judai fue derrotado por una fuerza muy poderosa, incluso más que la Oscuridad.

—¿Cuál?

—El poder... del Sueño.

_¿Quién no ha sucumbido ante él alguna vez?_


End file.
